Another Side
by SDG10
Summary: Corbin and Zac have been working like crazy lately. Now it's time for some R&R but will that lead to more? Real person Slash ! Don't like, Don't read ! **Drabble Intro** Will be M rating in coming Chapters **Zarbin**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron or any of the other Celebrities that appear in this story. This story is of pure fiction and Does not reflect the actual sexual preferences of any celebrity that Appears in it. This is Slash Fiction if you don't like those please DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.

Corbin's P.O.V:

I walked out of the Walt Disney Records office totally Exhausted. Having just sat through a three and a half hour meeting with my A&R guy about my Upcoming album. My body was tired but I knew I still Wouldn't be able to rest I had promised my best friend Zac Efron we would Hang out tonight. We both have been working our asses of lately and Haven't gotten the chance to hang out in a long time so I couldn't bail on him.I got in my car and drove to my newly purchased four bedroom House in Beverly Hills. I walked in and after playing my phone messages Went to my private bathroom to take a relaxing and much needed hot Shower. As soon as I stepped out of the shower I heard my phone ringing. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and ran to answer.

"Hello"

"Dude was sup? You still in your meeting?" I heard Zac say

"No, I'm home now. What time you coming over?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"I'm on my way to your house now. I brought some clothes to stay the Night too. If that's alright" He said

"Yeah that's cool. I'll see you when you get here" I told him

"Okay, Bye" Zac said before I heard the dial tone I hung up my phone and began to get dressed.

I decided on some Gray sweats, White wife Beater and white ankle socks. While I was putting On my clothes I got the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was Almost like I was excited about something but what I couldn't put my finger On.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Okay, So that's the first part. I wrote this story when I was 18 during HSM's Reign! Lol so it may seem a bit dated but check it out and tell me what you think. I also know its super short but this is just a little drabble style intro. I didn't want to give you guys a lot at first just in case you hate it. One Good thing is because it's so old a lot of it is already written so there's more to come. Also sorry If I got the formatting wrong. Still trying to figure uploading to this site out. Read & Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not know Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron or any of the other Celebrities that appear in this story. This story is pure fiction and does not reflect anyone's personal sexual preferences. If you don't like Slash Fiction PLEASE DON'T READ!

Zac's P.O.V :

I pulled up in front of Corbin's house got my bag out my car and Walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and after and after a few minutes Corbin opened the door

"Dude was sup?" Corbin greeted me  
"Nothing much. Just tired as hell" I answered back  
"Yeah I know the feeling. Come on in and relax Bro"He stepped aside and I walked in.

I immediately walked into the Living room and sat down on the couch. Corbin came and sat on the other end. I couldn't help but notice how muscular he looked in that Wife-beater. His Triceps looked bigger and his chest broader. WHOA! What The hell am I talking about this is a Dude and my best friend. I quickly looked away and asked

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Go out or stay here and hang out?"  
"I figured we'd just hang around here. I already ordered pizza and I got a couple movies and some video game I rented the other day that I haven't gotten to yet" He said turning on the T.V.  
"Cool"

He pulled out his X-box 360 and we played the rented games until The pizza got there. When the pizza arrived we turned off the system and put on regular T.V again while we ate. Their wasn't really anything on so we started Talking

"So what's been going on with you?" Corbin said around a mouth full of pizza. I sighed  
"Vanessa and I broke up"  
"Again! What the hell happened this time?"  
"Same old shit dude. She thinks I'm cheating on her" I said completely irritated with the situation  
"Are you?" He asked me raising his left brow  
"Dude, Hell No!" I said back with more force than necessary

He gives me a strange look almost like he can see through me. It makes me a little uneasy but I feel I should tell him the whole story anyway. I looked away from his piercing eyes and admitted the truth

"I didn't cheat on her but I wanted to" I told him completely embarrassed  
"Why? I thought you said things were getting better between you two"  
"They were at first. But dude I'm so damn horny! She's a little Cock tease. She always gets me all hot and bothered rubbing and feeling all o**ver** me then tells me she's still not ready. When I get frustrated she says I don't respect her and I'm cheating. I'm tired of going through this shit Over and over again. So it's over"  
"Damn Dude, that's messed up. You okay though?" He asked genuinely Concerned  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just Horny as hell" I said smirking at him. He laughed  
"Can't help you there"

When he said that I looked at him again. I couldn't help but stare At his sexy face. Noticing how his brown eyes looked almost hazel when the Light from the TV hit them. DAMN! I'm doing it again. What is wrong with me? I got up and put on a movie. We both sat there talking and laughing at The movie. This was the most fun I'd had in awhile. I loved just hanging out and talking to Corbin. It was so much better than talking to Vanessa. He actually looked me in the eyes and listened when I talked. When He talked I noticed how his mouth would curl up slightly. It looked So...so... sexy! OH MY GOD! I'm getting turned on by my best friend! That is so sick...so... oh hell who am I kidding I'm horny and Corbin looks so fucking sexy sitting there. I snapped out of my trance when Corbin shook my arm

"Dude, are you listening to me?"My angel asked me. Wait, what? Where did That come from? I shook my head to clear it  
"Sorry, I spaced out for a second. What did you say?" I blushing at being caught Daydreaming  
"I said did you see the boobs on that chick. Where is your head at?" he Sounded annoyed. Which just made me blush harder.

He looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes waiting for my answer and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over and kissed him square dead on The lips. My god were his lips soft. Like little pillows that I wanted to never let Go of. He let me continue for awhile before he abruptly pulled back

"Dude. Zac, What the hell are you doing?" He said breathlessly  
"I'm sorry Corbs. I just couldn't help myself"

TBC

Author's Note: Okay, so that's the next chapter. What do you guys think? Should I keep Posting it or not? Give me some feedback please and thank you to the couple people who messaged me asking for this chapter. R&R !


End file.
